


The Future is Forgiven

by StormyDaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author had fun writing this, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Het Mpreg, Mpreg, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Talking to Unborn Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Natasha should have known better.





	The Future is Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



Natasha should have known better.

But when an old friend is in heat and you’re the only alpha around, you help them out. And when that old friend points out that they’re nearly fifty in between begging for your knot, maybe you’re not as careful as you should be.

“Besides,” Tony said as they lay together on the bed, waiting for Natasha to be able to get it up enough for round four, “I spent the years from my mid teens to mid thirties being fucked by just about every alpha who would bother with me. If it didn’t take then, why would it now? It’s probably a medical thing.”

“And you never had it checked out?” Natasha asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Too busy having inadvisable unsafe sex, keep up,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Well, Tony’s attitude towards his own health has always fallen somewhere between “nonchalant” and “willfully self-destructive.” She remembers him when they first met. When he was dying, not for the first time in his life and not for the last. And if he had an army of secret kids, SHIELD would know. It would probably be fine.

Natasha did not, as a habit, spend a lot of time thinking about what Tony would be like in bed, but if she had, the reality wasn’t far from what she would have imagined. He liked her to be rough, and she had to admit that it was nice not to have to hold back too much. He never stopped talking, a constant litany of pleas and swears and praise, unless she managed to keep his mouth otherwise occupied. But he was also very attentive to her needs, obviously craving approval despite how he’d deny it if asked. She gave it anyway. She had to admit, he lived up to the hype.

When his heat finally broke, there wasn’t even any post-sex awkwardness hanging around. They’d known each other too long for that. Tony kissed her sweetly, with none of his earlier desperation, and thanked her sincerely for helping him out, and they went another round in the shower for the lazy pleasure of it, and then they dressed and went on with their lives.

Not too long after, Natasha was jetting half way across the world to help Thor and Bruce settle the displaced Asgardian refugees, and deal with the resulting international political crises as various world governments threw hissy fits about housing even more supernaturally powerful beings on Earth. The work kept her busy and away from home for months. She skyped regularly with Clint and the kids, but Tony didn’t contact her, and she thought nothing of it. They weren’t that kind of friends.

When she finally returned to the compound, she’d been awake for twenty-seven hours, not to mention the jet lag, and she wanted a glass of wine, a hot shower, and at least ten hours of sleep, in that order. Vision and Wanda were in the main lounge when she came in, duffle bag over her shoulder.

“Have you talked to Tony recently?” Wanda asked, once hugs and greetings had been exchanged.

“Should I have?” Natasha asked.

Wanda smiled, but it seemed forced. “Maybe say hi when you get a chance? He’s probably in the lab.”

That seemed suspicious, but not like something that needed to be addressed immediately, so Natasha tossed her duffle on the floor of her bedroom, skipped the wine, was in and out of the shower in under five minutes and asleep on her bed in another three.

It was mid-morning when she awoke. She changed into yoga pants and a tank top and made herself a cup of coffee and then made another one for Tony, figuring that if something was wrong with him, coffee would at least make him more pleasant to deal with about it.

He was indeed in the lab, standing over a bench with Peter Parker, who was in costume minus his mask. They had their backs to her when she walked in. 

“So the new formula should produce webs that last up to twelve percent longer,” Tony was saying. “Hey, do you smell coffee?” He spun around to face Natasha and stopped dead.

Only a lifetime of training kept her from dropping the mugs. Tony’s stomach bulged hugely out in front of him, barely contained by the worn black rock t-shirt he wore.

Tony’s face went slack and dead white, and then just as quickly, he pasted a smile over it. “Coffee!” he said, bounding over with grace of a stoned corgi. He took the mug she offered him.

“You’re only supposed to have one cup per day,” Peter said. “And you had one an hour ago.”

“So if I have two cups per day, I am still doing better than anyone expects of me,” Tony said. “Say hi to Black Widow, by the way. Don’t be rude.”

“Uh, hi, Ms. Widow,” Peter said.

“Natasha,” she said without thinking. She turned back to Tony. “Were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Tony asked over his coffee. She looked pointedly down at his stomach. “Oh, that. Uh, yeah. I meant to, and then. You know. Stuff happened. Lost track of time. Has it really been seven months already? How was New Asgard, by the way?”

“Peter, could you give us a moment?” Natasha asked.

“Absolutely,” Peter said, sounding relieved. He webbed himself up to the ceiling and made for the door, but stopped before he went through it. “Don’t let him have any more coffee, though.”

“Promise,” Natasha said with a smile and a pointed look. Peter vanished through the doorway.

“If you try to take this coffee away from me, we’re going to have a serious problem,” Tony said.

“Were you going to tell me?” Natasha asked again.

“Eventually,” Tony replied.

“When? When it started driving? When you needed me to pay for college?” Natasha aimed for dry sarcasm and missed by a mile, landing solidly in bitter fury. She took a deep breath and reigned herself in.

Tony snorted. “If I can’t pay for her to go to any college she wants to go to, we’ve got bigger problems,” he said. He sighed and rested the coffee cup on his belly. “What was I supposed to say, Natasha? It was my own fault. You wanted to use protection. Besides, you had important stuff to do, and I knew you’d come running home. Thor needed you.”

Natasha was fixated on something else. “Her?”

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “That’s what the doctor says. I promise I’m taking good care of her, despite what Peter says. Regular checkups, not too much coffee, only quick flights in the suit once a week. Kidding!” he said when he saw the look on Natasha’s face. “No flying. Really, I’m being good, I swear.”

“I know you are,” Natasha said. She trusted him. She sank down onto a convenient couch. Tony sat down next to her.

“I was going to tell you, really,” he said. “But I thought…” He stared into his half-empty cup. “Look, I’m opening up emotionally here, I want you to know that, I deserve a lot of credit for what I’m about to say.” Natasha just cocked an eyebrow at him. “I thought, you know, you’re busy. And you’d want to come home, of course you would, or at least you’d think you had to, but maybe you wouldn’t be able to. Maybe there would be people who needed you more. And then you’d feel guilty about it. So I figured I’d just tell you when I saw you next, and we didn’t have to make a big thing out of it. And you don’t have to be involved, if you don’t want to,” he continued in a hurry. “I mean, like I said, it was my fault, and it’s not like I can’t afford to raise a kid by myself. FRIDAY will stop her from eating anything toxic in the lab. Kidding! No babies in the lab, I know that, okay, I’m…”

“Tony!” Natasha said. “Take a breath.” He did. She reached a hand out, and then pulled it back. “Can I…?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I guess,” Tony said, and Natasha laid her hand on his bump. She felt a tiny flutter against her palm.

“Damn kid will not sit still,” Tony complained. “And I have to pee like every fifteen minutes, I will be glad when she’s out terrorizing the world instead of just me.”

“She’s a miracle,” Natasha said.

“Of course she is, I made her,” Tony said. Natasha smacked his shoulder. “ _We_ made her, we made her, that’s definitely what I meant.” They lapsed into comfortable silence, drinking their coffee.

“I want to be involved,” Natasha said. “Tony, how could you think that I wouldn’t… that I wouldn’t want her?”

“I just didn’t want to assume,” Tony said, but tension was finally bleeding out of his shoulders.

“She’s going to be so loved,” Natasha said. “She’s going to have a family. She won’t… she won’t turn out like us, Tony. She’ll be better.”

“Hard for her not to be, honestly,” he said, cracking a smile.

“Did you have a name picked out?” Natasha asked.

“Well, ‘Maria’ was my go-to, but if you don’t like that, I’m sure we can—”

“Maria is lovely,” Natasha said. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s belly. “Hi Maria. Mommy loves you.”

Tony nearly snorted coffee out his nose. “Please, say that again so I can get it on video. FRIDAY, did you get that? Please tell me you got that.”

“Tell anyone, and no one will ever find your body,” Natasha said serenely.

“Not while I’m carrying your child! I’m safe for another couple of months.”

“I can wait,” Natasha said.

“Mommy is scary,” Tony said to his bump. “I hope you take after her, and not your disaster of a dad.”

“She’ll be the best of both of us,” Natasha said. “I know she will.”


End file.
